


Training Games

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Arrested, Bar Room Brawl, Bullying, Gen, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: During the North/East training games, old rivalries get physical- and Riza is surprised at how the punishment is handed down in the end.





	Training Games

**Author's Note:**

> In 2013, I participated in a reverse FMA Big Bang- where the artists went first and the authors wrote stories to fit the artwork, at their interpretation. I never received a story for my artwork, so after 4 years, I wrote what I had in mind when I started drawing. Thanks to Sparkling Snow for the beta.

 

Sunlight glinted off silvery handcuffs. Mud coated the bottoms of four pairs of boots, the bottom of a transport vehicle, and army issued wool uniform fabric. Blood dotted skin and t-shirts alike. The only sound other than the heavy idle of a diesel engine was the wind in the trees rustling the branches that were just beginning to green up after winter’s coldness had faded.

“What a disgrace,” muttered the woman standing next to Riza as they stared into the back of the truck. “A commanding officer losing his cool and succumbing to the taunting of the rival faction. They wouldn’t last two minutes at Briggs.”

Riza bit her tongue. Though she was surprised Lt. Col. Mustang and Lt. Havoc had indeed been the ones to throw the first punches, that didn’t necessarily mean her two comrades had been in the wrong. After all, there were two sides to every story, right?

A pair of MPs approached them from the Detention Center. They saluted Maj. Gen. Armstrong and the shorter one began to explain what had happened that led to the arrest of the four men.

Of course, there’d been an argument, something that had begun with Armstrong’s Buccaneer teasing Havoc over his lack of success with women. It escalated from there, with name calling and insults being hurled in a rapid-fire fashion. What set them to brawling, according to the report the MPs had made, was when Buccaneer insinuated that Mustang was committing lewd sexual favors to anyone who would accept them in order to get promoted through the ranks faster, because, quote, “The only thing he’s good for is incinerating people- not leading them.”

Riza’s eyes widened. She’d served in Ishval with her commander and knew how he struggled to follow orders and set the opposing faction alight with the flame alchemy that was tattooed on her back. She knew how he hated using the art her father perfected against people, when he’d wanted so much to be able to serve the people instead. Buccaneer’s words had cut him to his core; Mustang’s reaction was certainly warranted.

“Our orders were to release Capt. Buccaneer and Maj. Miles into your custody, Gen. Armstrong, and to release Col. Mustang and Lt. Havoc into Lt. Hawkeye’s custody, provided both parties leave separately and do not have contact for forty-eight hours.”

Armstrong closed her eyes and nodded, saying, “I’d like to have a word with them before they’re released.”

“Yes, sir,” he answered. “We’ll wait by the door until you’re finished.” With that, the two MPs turned and stood by the entrance to the detention center and began chatting with one another.

Riza watched and Armstrong approached the truck, looking over the four men sitting in it. They looked like squabbling children who were only keeping their mouths shut because they knew they were in trouble, though it was a little disconcerting how Buccaneer was grinning, his automail arm bound to the truck’s wall by alchemy. She followed behind Armstrong and wondered what she would say.

She crossed her arms and smirked. “Surprised to see you both still conscious after picking a fight with two of my finest fighters,” she said to Mustang and Havoc. “Pretty banged up for sure, but still conscious. I’m impressed- I think that’s the first time I’ve ever said that in regard to you, Mustang.”

He looked away from her, seemingly glaring at Miles’ clasped hands.

Armstrong continued, addressing her men. “As for my soldiers, I’m ashamed of you both.”

The vicious grin that Buccaneer had been wearing fell from his face. “Why?”

She answered coolly, “We know Mustang’s got his faults- a long laundry list of them- but he followed orders perfectly in the Ishvalan conflict, performed excellently and did his duty bravely, even when what remains of his moral fiber demanded he shouldn’t. Briggs men don’t stoop to that level. You should know better, Buccaneer.”

“But we talk shit to each other all the time during the training games, I don’t underst-”

“We don’t use orders of genocide as friendly ribbing, Captain.” The man with the deadly automail arm still embedded in the metal of the truck shut his mouth and shifted his weight on the bench he was sitting on.

“And you Miles… I can see why you may have allowed Buccaneer to say what he did, considering your heritage. But there was no reason to get involved in this skirmish and I’m just as disappointed in you for your part in all this.”

He was quiet a moment, then replied, “I only tried to even the odds. Two on one isn’t a fair fight.”

Armstrong nodded. “You’re right. But Buccaneer wrestles bears in the mountains for fun. Two pansies aren’t going to put a dent in him.”

She unfolded her arms and beckoned the two MPs over. They came quickly and she stopped them before they could climb up into the truck and remove everyone’s handcuffs.

“Let Mustang and Havoc go. They were justified in their actions. Take my men to the stocks and I’ll pick them up in the morning.”

Buccaneer’s jaw dropped open and Miles protested her decision, saying that he had to run the gunnery tables for the tank platoons beginning at seven the next day. Armstrong informed him that whoever was second in command of his unit could get things rolling and he could take over once he got there.

“Maybe next time you’ll remember this incident and think twice before throwing punches. And Buccaneer, the next time you talk literal shit to someone, you may literally be eating it for a week.”

With that, she stepped back and watched the MPs release Mustang and Havoc, who rubbed their wrists as they joined Riza off to the side. Then Buccaneer’s arm was released from the back of the truck and he and Miles were led inside the detention center, immediately behind a barred door just behind the glass entrance.

Riza thanked Gen. Armstrong for her discretion as she turned to walk back to the car that had driven them over.

“I did it because they were in the wrong, and I pride myself on knowing my men are better than yours. When they fuck up, they get punished. I run a tight ship on the mountain, even when we’re in the valley.” She looked at Mustang. “As for you, grow some thicker skin.”

She walked away and got into the waiting car. As it drove away, Havoc heaved a sigh of relief through his busted lip.

“She scares the absolute piss outta me.”

Riza frowned. “You should be grateful. You’re not likely to get a gift like that from her ever again.”

He gingerly touched his blackened eye, saying, “Oh, I’m grateful! I just don’t feel like running up and giving her a handshake or a hug in return for her graciousness!”

“We look like hell,” Mustang commented, looking at his ripped and muddied uniform, bloody knuckles and bruised stomach. “Maybe a shower and some ice packs are in order.”

Riza shook her head. “Maybe you should be quarantined to keep you from getting in any more trouble.”

“Maybe we should quit coming to these goddamned training games every year,” Havoc grumbled as he lit a crumpled looking cigarette.

Now that was something Riza could agree with. “Maybe you’re right,” she said as they walked toward the motor pool to get a ride back to the Eastern Command barracks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to favorite the artwork, please visit this link to it in my DeviantArt profile.  
> https://sonjajade.deviantart.com/art/Training-Games-2013-Reverse-Big-Bang-Entry-358971475


End file.
